


Comensal

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Lucius Malfoy era um Comensal da Morte.





	Comensal

Comensais da Morte.

Comensal vinha de comensalismo, uma relação ecológica na qual um indivíduo cresce com ajuda de outros, mas sem prejudicá-los.

Lucius considerava que esse crescimento não só não o prejudicava como trazia benefícios. Ele era um Comensal da Morte, um comensal do Lorde das Trevas. Todos eles apoiariam-no para que, no final, o interesse em comum fosse alcançado: a limpeza do sangue bruxo. A expulsão de sangues ruins da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Um mundo em que os bruxos parassem de se esconder dos trouxas, um mundo em que eles governassem.

Foram tempos de glória.

E então o Lorde das Trevas se foi.

Mas o que importava? Se os comensais não eram prejudicados no desenvolvimento do indivíduo, suas vidas continuavam normalmente sem ter a quem seguir.

Foi só quando foi preso que ele percebeu que nunca tinham sido Comensais. Como todo jogo político, palavras eram alteradas para fornecer aquele sentimento de importância aos seus seguidores.

Eles nada mais eram do que peças descartáveis, e eles não se importavam com isso.

O nome mais correto seria amensais, vindo do amensalismo, uma relação ecológica em que o indivíduo inibe o crescimento de outros para se desenvolver ele mesmo.

Ele era um Amensal da Morte, afinal.


End file.
